User talk:GHe
WARNING: The following content has been transcluded from elsewhere and is not the original! For the original page, please see http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GHe. =January 2008= =February 2008= Brisingr talk I think that the Brisingr talk page really should be archived and be started over. It is difficult to read, there is little or no order, and very few sign their posts (if it will be archived, every new post can be tagged with the "Unsigned" template by me, as I watch the page). What do you think? The Clever Guy Talk 18:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion. I've archived the talk page. :) GHe (Talk) 01:39, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! The Clever Guy Talk 12:40, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Templates Hi, could you tell me how to make templates? I often need them (Quote Of The Day, Character info, Featured Article, ...) and I never know how to use them. Thanks - Glaedr 16:44, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :A template is basically a page that's used on another page. The syntax to include a template onto a page is . More complex templates may contain parameters or variables. I may be able to help you make a template if you have a something specific in mind. You can find additional information on templates here. :) GHe (Talk) 00:12, 3 March 2008 (UTC) =March 2008= A question On the page concerning Roran the following text was included in the most recent revision Love with Katrina . . . . The night before Katrina is captured by the Ra'zac, Eragon comes in and Katrina starts kissing him passionately. In the morning Katrina has to pull the blanket over her chest and herself, as she is unclothed. Eragon and Katrina assumability made love that night. I read the chapters that involve Katrina and I did not find this incident the text. Would it be possible for the administrators to look into the matter in order to detremine the veracity of the statement? NJZimmermann 19:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I, too, don't think that event took place. I've reverted the revisions containing those statements.does not GHe (Talk) 03:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) A request GHe could you or one of the other administrators examine the page concerning Dahwar, the last sentence does not make sense because, the subject the sentence refers to is unclear? I mistakenly indicated the wrong article in the original request. I have since corrrected my mistake I humbly apologize.NJZimmermann 17:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC). Vandalism GHe, several pages have been vandalized, I just thought I would inform the administration. NJZimmermann 18:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I've blocked that IP for 3 months due to repeated vandalism. Thanks for informing. :) GHe (Talk) 20:58, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Vandalism The page Pteranodon is nonsense and it should be deleted Lego TalkM 05:24, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Deleted. Thanks. :) GHe (Talk) 05:54, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Article name change and Finnish words in Ancient Language I'm a new user, just registered today. I made a lengthy edit today for the article: House Drottning. My basic arguement/theory is that there's no such thing as "House Drottning" . I would like to rename the article to "Arya's family" but don't know how to do that. Please read that article. O.K. since you're Finnish can you please help me with something - are there any words of Finnish origin in the Ancient Language or any places' or persons' names?(Linnea is one, I think). Also I think Menoa is Finnish, but when I googled it, all I got was the meaning: expenditure, expense, course - this didn't make any sense to me. (sorry, but I have no knowledge of Finnish) Please could you give me some sentence examples(in English) that make the meaning of menoa more clear. Thank you. Paolini Fan 08:50, 22 March 2008 (UTC)Paolini Fan Elf Ghe, given the recent vandalism to the Elf page that has occurred in receent weeks would and the other administrators comsider ptotecting the page on the Elven race in the same manner that you did with the page on the Human race? NJZimmermann 03:11, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :The last edit was made on the 21st, and I've blocked the URL that was constantly inserted along with the long paragraphs of personal opinions. If the disruptive edits continue, the user will either be blocked or the page will be temporarily semi-protected. GHe (Talk) 04:54, 27 March 2008 (UTC) =April 2008= A question Ghe, I recieved an email saying I was blocked, however, the IP address logged for the block is not mine? What do I do? NJZimmermann 03:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I think it's a 1st April joke... The Clever Guy Talk 04:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =May 2008= Hey man.XD Hey, I think I got your message...I'm not sure how to do so on wikia. Anyway, it seems I received one from you a few months back and never responded. Drop me a line at renafan2004@yahoo.com or here. I saw that incorrect entry on Paolini's page and decided to correct it. It's a touchy subject, but the kid doesn't deserve to be viewed like that.>.>—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Renafan (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). :Hi, and thanks for correcting that entry. It appears that the page was previously vandalized by another user but I'm glad you reverted it. :) GHe (Talk) 05:12, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Swedish Inheritance Wikia Hey. It's an interesting idea. I'll consider it later when school's out. :) The Clever Guy Talk 20:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Blocking ads To block the ads, copy this code and paste it into User:GHe/global.css on Central Wikia. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 12:52, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Template:IC Hi, I made the IC-template on Erfgoed wiki, the template where an image is shown when hovering on the links (on the main page). Well, the problem is that the images are always visible, not just when hovering on the links. How can I change this? Thanks Glaedr 19:56, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hello GHe, I'm Phillip, a Wikia Helper, and as I'm sure you know, the main pages of all wikis are going to be switched using a format so a 300x250 pixel ad can be placed to the right. Anyways, to make it easier for Inheriwiki to switch over to this new format, you can use User:Muppets101/Main page and simply copy it over, which has the new tags, etc. Feel free to use that and if you have any questions about this please let me know. :) -- Phillip (talk) 02:02, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Hello...it seems like the user, LonTheFool won't stop vandalizing...take a look at his contribution list . This far everything he's done has been reverted, except for his userpage and that "Platypus" nonsense. Maybe a ban would be appropriate? The Clever Guy Talk 16:30, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Help Hello I'm LostRider18 and as you can tell i'm new to this wiki. I was wondering if you could help me because I find this page confusing compared to some of the others I've been to. Thank you for your help. =June 2008= =July 2008= =August 2008= =September 2008= =October 2008= =November 2008= User Poor George This user has vandalised at least one page. I would recommend that you keep an eye on him for a while.--Iner22 17:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) =December 2008= Fanart Just thought I'd let you know, Nikajo has been uploading and adding fanart to articles. Genki-Ryu claimed that some of the images were his and other people's used without permission on my talk page. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 16:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Roran article The Roran page lists the film portrayer section as "N/A". The actor is Chris Egan, and I've tried editing it to display that name, but the changes won't show. Perhaps someone who knows what the issue is can address the infobox matter. Bureaucrat rights Hi GHe. You haven't edited since May 2008. We would be glad to see you active again! We tried to contact you via email several times now. Actually, there is an active user, Gilderien, running for administrator. That's why I took a closer look at the our lists of and . We currently have seven users with admin rights, six with bureaucrat rights. Since admins and bureaucrats are contact persons for the users, I would like to reduce our number at least to the more or less active ones. And I think an administrator/bureaucrat doesn't only have additional rights, but additional responsibilities too. Can you imagine to take action again and make use of your bureaucrat rights in the future? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 09:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi GHe. Since you don't seem to make use of your admin/bureaucrat rights any longer, I asked Wikia staff to revoke them. I would be glad to give them back if you decided to rejoin us and restart editing in this wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 16:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Please consider that all the maps you have posted say Vroengarg instead of Vroengard 21:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you spoil the eragon book series? If so does eragon slay Glabatorx? Media:Headline textlink title